Talk:Zoids: Guardian Force
"Specula" Changed Specular into Specula. In the eniglish dub of the anime, Specula's name is pronounced with a soft "ahh" not a hard "arr". Peppermint 20:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Time Skip I'm confused, I thought Guardian Force happened 2-3 years (in the series time, not real time) after choatic, not four. Anyone have any ideas on this, because I might need to change some character ages around. I keep forgotting this, (Zoids Fanatic 18:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC)) Really, does anyone know how long the time skip was, because it seems to be diffrenet from article to article. (Zoids Fanatic 01:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : I always thought it was 4 years. X_0;; But I think I've seen several things that say 2-4. (But didn't we say Van was 14 in CC and 18 in GF? That makes it 4 years?) But yes, I believe different pages give different lengths--it's confusing. I'll see if I can look at some of the beginning episodes of GF and see if any sort of time frame is given. -Imperial Dragon 01:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it always confused me. I first thought it was a year, then 2-3 years, now it might be 2-4 years (why don't people make up their mind). (Zoids Fanatic 01:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Now I'm really confused. I just checked the English and Japanese versions of the first episode of Guardian Force. Van definitely says he's been in military training for the past year. (I think I caught 1 year in Japanese, too.) However, this still can't really help us with a time frame, can it? He could have gone into special training at any time; it didn't have to be specifically right after he defeated the Death Saurer. Then Zoids: Legacy gives his age as 14 in CC, and 16 in GF. -Imperial Dragon 15:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, that's odd. I thought he was 18 in GF. Remind me, is legacy the game were Reese is called a man? (Zoids Fanatic 15:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Same. I thought Van was at least 18 in GF. And yes, in Reese's little Legacy profile, she's referred to as a "he." (Still... under "Gender," it says "Female," which seems odd.) Hmm... personally, I wouldn't trust Legacy. In my opinion, whoever translated that game did a terrible job. (They only earn back points because they got Karl's last name right, lol.) -Imperial Dragon 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I wouldn't trust Legacy much at all, they did a horrible job translatin (All your base are belong to us). Anyhow, I do think Van is 18 in GF. (Zoids Fanatic 15:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) On a random side note, I remember in episode 17 of Guardian Force, Irvine did say Fiona was in love with Van. Was that only in the english version, or both versions? (Zoids Fanatic 15:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Both. In the Japanese version, Irvine says: "Konkyo wa ai da ro." I'll translate is as: "The reason(ing) is love." "Konkyo" is a source of a basis for a reason, a rumor, etc. "Wa" is a particle that marks a topic in Japanese. "Ai" means love. "Da" is the verb: to be. The "ro" at the end, I believe, is just a male speech style and doesn't mean anything. -Imperial Dragon 16:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so it is in both versions, though slightly changed. Just wanted to make sure (Zoids Fanatic 16:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Yep! But Irvine's saying basically the same thing in both. But we have to give the translators a little space to re-word some things to better suit phrases used in our language, and sometimes, shorten/lengthen sentences so they fit the movement of the characters' mouths when they speak. -Imperial Dragon 16:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah translations, how we love them so. I do wish the last episode of Guardian Force would address this, then I can finally end my grudge against the last two mintues of the series. Long story. (Zoids Fanatic 16:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Is it that narration Van gives at the end? (That's exclusive to the English dub--Japanese version played the last ending theme, "Your Song," and ran the credits across the bottom of the screen.) -Imperial Dragon 17:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No, the relationship part. Ya, long, long story behind that. (Zoids Fanatic 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Hmm... Relationship part? (If you'd like, you can take this to my talk page.) W-was there a deleted scene I missed? -Imperial Dragon 17:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No, to make a long story short, i'm kinda dissoponted that they didn't explain Van and Fiona's relationship after the series ended (or go into any detail). I would atleast like to know what happend to them and everyone else after the series. Ya, well thats to make a long story short. (Zoids Fanatic 17:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Ahh. That was pretty mean of them, wasn't it? At least we did get to see them together with Zeke and the Blade Liger at the very end. So even though nothing is explained, doesn't it hint a little that they'll continue their lives together? We can probably argue that shot had to be taken a little later on, because Van's Blade Liger was a wreck after he defeated Hiltz's Death Saurer. In that picture, it's all fixed up again. -Imperial Dragon 17:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but then again, in episode 26 of GF, Van's Blade Liger enters the Ultrasauras pretty damaged, but leaves it (the time spent on there seems to be anyweres from 30 mins to 1 hour) all nice and clean. Anyhow, I just kinda had a grudge against the last two mintues because of that (not the Blade Liger part). I'm just glad they have episode 6 and 27 of Guardian Force, and I'm happy for episode 33 of Choatic century. (Zoids Fanatic 17:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) It's a 2 year time skip according to legacy. Legacy's translation may be bad, but numbers don't need translation. Unless someone has an official source that says otherwise, 2 years is what we've got. Sylvanelite 07:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ahh, but in the second episode of Chaotic Century, Van's age is given as 17 in the English dub, and (I think it was) 14 in the Japanese version. Does anyone have the 10th Anniversary Encyclopedia? (I've yet to get my hands on it...) Perhaps there's something in there about it? -Imperial Dragon 12:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Then put that in the wiki. If his ages are different, then just say so. Sylvanelite 21:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: I put it into the trivia section on this page. I guess it should be on his character page as well..? -Imperial Dragon 23:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't own it, but I highly doubt that the time skip was only 2 years. I also doubt Van was 16 in Guardian Force. Knowing the translation errors Legacy had ( All your base are belong to us), I wouldn't trust it much. (Zoids Fanatic 13:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) ::Unless you can prove there was an error in legacy's age translation (which I don't think there was, you can use the japanese version to cross reference), the ages listed there (and hence the time skip) are far more reliable than saying "I doubt...." Sylvanelite 21:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) But if anyone want, I can check Zoidspoison, maby someone there knows. (Zoids Fanatic 13:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) : That'd be great! I don't have an account on ZP, but I can look around the Internet to see if I find anything official. -Imperial Dragon 14:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i'll ask around. But for the moment, I'm keeping the ages the same, intill we can varifiy anything at all. (Zoids Fanatic 14:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) Ok, your right, the time skip was 2 years. Of course, that dosen't mean Van is 16. In episode 20 of GF, it's said Van met Hiltz one year early. This said, he would be 14 in CC, 16 at the begining of GF and 17 at the ending. Basically we're going to rework all the character ages and either put after the time skip, or 2 years after the fall of the Death Saurer. Sorry bout this whole mess. (Zoids Fanatic 22:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) : Thanks for checking! Hmm... so if that's the case, maybe we could put "such-and-such years" during Chaotic Century, and then "such-and-such years" at the end ''of Guardian Force? -Imperial Dragon 23:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm planning on doing for age 0 in CC 0 At the begening of Guardian Force 0 At the end of Guardian Force (Zoids Fanatic 23:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I better get started, got a lot of work to do then. (Zoids Fanatic 23:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) Character List I noticed on the Anime Character Template, only new characters who are introduced in Guardian Force are listed. Was it meant to be this way? To me, it seems to give the subtle impression that these are the ''only characters in Guardian Force, rather than also including the same characters that appeared in Chaotic Century. However, I understand that it would be strange to list Van, Fiona, (etc.) twice. -Imperial Dragon 17:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Me and Slax already talked about this. I more or less suggest combining the two to make is Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force Charaters. I would change it, but I don't know how to work temps. (Zoids Fanatic 17:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC)) : I'm pretty sure I know how to change it, but I don't really think I should until this is sorted out. I like the idea of combining the two, since GF is considered a direct continuation of CC in the west. -Imperial Dragon 17:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::They're combined on ShoPro's site...and while the Encyclopedia gives them both sections, the GF episodes are numbered like a second season, not a second series. Pointytilly 21:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ya. I do know in the Gundam Wiki temeplets they repeat characters for fraction. But that's Gundam, this is Zoids. (Zoids Fanatic 17:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC)) Check out my talk page, I put a revised version of the template there when Zoids Fanatic and I were discussing the issue, I just haven't gone and changed the actual one yet because other people may have better layout suggestions than the one I made (I tried using things like asterisks, but they were really hard to see). Slax01 22:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, cool! Would it be possible to change the font size of the parenthesis after the "Chaotic Century" heading? And maybe put it below? Simply marking characters that debuted in GF looks like it solves the problem. (Or maybe we don't even have to mark them..? But that's just a passing idea. It clearly says on all the CC/GF characters' on pages in the first sentence where they appear. Some of the CC characters didn't even make it into GF either.) -Imperial Dragon 23:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, didn't notice that. I like it. (Zoids Fanatic 23:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC)) Changed the note's fontsize and position. I think I'm getting the jist of how this formatting is working now, but I still don't know how to use hide tags. I don't know if they're standardised. Oh well. Slax01 01:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) We'll see. (Zoids Fanatic 01:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) @ Slax01: Looks great! Thank you, Slax! =D I don't think the hide tags are standardized across the wikias--but I could be wrong. I don't think it's such a big deal anyways (but that's only one opinion). It's true that the template is rather bulky, but what does it matter if it's at the very bottom of the pages? -Imperial Dragon 11:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You have a point. (Zoids Fanatic 14:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) Deleted scenes I was wondering, do you guys think we should put pics of some of the deleted scenes in the episodes they appear in? I mean, we will have to keep in mind why it was deleted, and MAKE sure it's apporpate to post. Any ideas on this? (Zoids Fanatic 17:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) : I have an argument for and against this. Pros? This is a wiki, and it's our job to give all those Zoids fans out there accurate information. Adding in pictures of the deleted scenes will provide some interesting information on something they otherwise probably have no way of viewing. Of course, we have to keep in mind that certain scenes were deleted for a good reason (like censoring nudity) and make sure everything is to good taste. Cons? The clips simply weren't in the English dub, so not relevant to that version. Since it's been made clear that anything official in English has priority over anything official that's in Japanese, perhaps it wouldn't be appropriate to include the scenes that were cut. And it may just confuse some people, seeing as the clips were absent altogether from the dub. -Imperial Dragon 20:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) True, I still say me mention it and show pics. That's just me though. (Zoids Fanatic 20:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) : I think it would be cool too--I'm just a little cautious, is all. Nevertheless, if anyone needs a screencap of anything (or the clip itself... can't we upload videos as well?), just drop me a message on my talk page with the scene and episode number. I'll see what I can do. (I can try to sub the dialogue too, but I don't know if that would be acceptable/if I can work out everything in a reasonable amount of time.) -Imperial Dragon 21:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, if we are to upload any, we would have to make sure they are approate, as you said (so no pics from episode 8). However, I think pictures with the characters bleeding would work, or a gun pointed in their direction would work. Though I'm not sure. As for the video, I do know that some video apps allow users to get a part of the film they want. I suppose you could upload them. But for now, I'd like to hear other peoples opiuons on this. (Zoids Fanatic 02:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) Side note on screenshots: I've noticed some really big ones uploaded lately, when anything larger than ~640x480 is just going to make them blurry (DVD is so small arrrrgh). Would anyone mind if I replaced them? I can attempt to help with video stuff too, though I'm currently having issues getting CC/GF and /Zero to deinterlace properly. Must...learn...more. Pointytilly 02:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Which pictures? (Zoids Fanatic 02:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) :My 2c, Pics should only be used as a guide to fill the viewer in on content. Deleted scenes fill this role, so should be uploaded, but obviously, nudity is unacceptable. Also, all my pics are straight unedited shots of the subject in question. The size of the pic is the size the episode appeared in my media player, with no adjustments made (+/- a couple pixels where I chopped out my desktop). Some are png, some are jpg, I prefer the smaller filesize, but since my paint defaults to png, I uploaded alot as png by mistake. None of mine are of particularly good quality, and I have no problem with them being replaced, though I should note that I took them of bad quality on purpose, so that they would be less attractive to people who want to rip them from the wiki, not that that really matters at all. Slax01 03:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, we all agree no nudity (thank heavens). Well, I can get a gun-pointed at Van pic from episode 6. (Zoids Fanatic 03:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) I'm talking about the ones that are over a thousand pixels wide. NTSC DVDs a fairly standard size for bringing things to the land o' computers is 640x480. Short version, making them any bigger is just taking up more space for no added quality. Pointytilly 08:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. And I think we have to face the facts: The pictures are here for a reason--to help illustrate certain topics at hand. If they're poor quality (which takes away from the purpose), even if it might detour some people from grabbing them, they are still some sort of public domain, aren't they? A screenshot is a screenshot. It'd be nice if we were given credit, but can we really demand more than just a pat on the back for getting the photo from the anime/picture off the back of a model box, etc? I think this has been said on the wiki somewhere before, but it's like taking a picture of someone else's painting. Admittedly, on the topic of screenshots, I'm inconsistent with my sizes... I think some of mine are smaller, and others go up to around 500 pixels wide. I like the best quality I can get, though. Now, going back to the deleted scenes, I know I can get screenshots from all the episodes, but I'm not sure about my ability with video. X.o;; Nudity is a big no-no, but I don't think handguns matter that much. (So should theses pictures/clips go in the episodes' Trivia section, just for future reference?) -Imperial Dragon 11:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think my pics are thy large, but I can check. For the deleted scenes, we would want to put it in trivia. I think Real Media Player allows users to make video's. (Zoids Fanatic 12:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) : I think I can work something out in Windows Movie Maker. (What file type should the movies be?/What files does the wiki support?) And should I get to work trying to upload some clips? -Imperial Dragon 19:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I think windows can. I can supply a pic for episode 6. Would you want Van being held at gun point, or Van getting kicked out of the Whale King? I also have people drinking if you want. (Zoids Fanatic 19:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) : I got a clip for episode 29 of CC! I made it little (320 pixels wide, I think--converted to MP4 format). As for GF episode 6, I don't see why we can't have both screenshots! -Imperial Dragon 19:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll upload them then. Just a quick question though, since we are talking about deleted scenes, it says ep 12 of GF was "affected the worst by the dub". Excatly what was edited? (Zoids Fanatic 19:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) : Eek! I thought I took that part out because it seemed to opinionated to me... Basically, the scene was much longer in the Japanese version (and actually made sense...) The English dub had to edit out Nichalo's death because there was blood, whereas in the Japanese version, with the scene in, I think Fiona picked up on Reese's memory and after that, cried out to Van and asked him to save her before she drowned. : Oh, drat. I don't think the wiki supports video files... I'll have to research how to upload this. Screenshot for now should do. -Imperial Dragon 19:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) So they show blood, and they edit it. People drink, and they edit. Tom and Jerry does all of this, no edit. (Zoids Fanatic 19:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) So these are all the "graphc" and "vloient" scenes that were removed. (Zoids Fanatic 20:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) I'll never understand why they took out those scenes in Zoids when there were far more violent anime that had blood in them. *Cough*DBZ*Cough* Adlas 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's because the anime's targeted more towards little kids..? And Zoid Eve forbid they ever see blood in their life, I mean, come on. >>; But yes, I do think it's a little ridiculous. I can understand the cutting of certain scenes from the English version, but... yes, I see your point. (Oh, oh! I think they actually missed one of these bleed-across-the-face scenes and forgot to cut it. It's in either episode 33 or 34 of GF when Raven and Van are fighting Hiltz's Ultimate Death Saurer. In the dub, Raven has blood on his face for about one second.) -Imperial Dragon 20:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, and even Tom and Jerry. Let's see, Tom and Jerry beat the crap out of each other, Jerry puts a gun to his head, and both Tom and Jerry are drunk in one episode with a bottle that clearly says "Liqour" on it. Sorry, had to get that out. (Zoids Fanatic 20:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) : No trouble! Honestly, I'm a little irked at it myself. I have to log off now, but feel free to drop me a message on my talk page should anyone want a particular screenshot. -Imperial Dragon 20:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC)